User talk:Mistertrouble189
talk: |action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message by clicking on "Leave message" at top of the screen or leave one by editing this talk page. However, leave your message at the bottom of the page, not the top! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling so I can understand you =) Also, if you are replying to me and we are already in a discussion, please post it under that section to which the reply relates to. If it is a new topic, create a new section. Let's be organized here. Thank you! To see past messages, check out the archive. licensing hey mister. maybe best to leave licensing templates. I dont think it matters ultimately one way or another - but that's my opinion on the matter. A 04:55, 11 January 2013 (UTC) :i dont mind either way buddy! :) :Good to see you editing so much. :I created a new wiki and i got 1500 pages of spam i need to delete. thank god for extensions! A 21:52, 11 January 2013 (UTC) Hey, Again Hey man, sorry for taking such a long time to get back to you. Internet's been disconnecting a ton lately. Anyways, yeah, I can't wait for DR3 either. Hopefully it'll be out later this year, or early next year. I can't wait much longer >_< Oh well, least I'll have GTAV to tide me over for awhile. Speaking of which, do you plan to get it as well? By the way, I had a really weird Dead Rising-ish dream last night. Wanna hear? Talk to you soon man. Le Rusecue 05:54, 17 January 2013 (UTC) File:Rebecca with L4D gear.png File:Rebecca with L4D gear.png source? can you include on that page? interested in including this in case anyone wants to make this in future. I can't find myself. thanks buddy. A 11:02, 27 January 2013 (UTC) welcome back! nice to see you here! enjoyed your walking dead email! A 16:06, 19 March 2013 (UTC) thanks glad you are here too thanks for watching the spammers hope to see you edit more soon. No idea about DR3. Busy :( A 21:09, 27 March 2013 (UTC) huge possible project i want to do this with all items in all dead rising games: Can_Drinks#Video will post a thread asking for help. :-0 A 11:01, 29 March 2013 (UTC) blocking There is a small chance some of those accounts you are blocking maybe legit. I remember blocking someone on dead island wiki who actually turned out to be the person who produced the chest maps. I keep changing the captcha questions so bots are not able to edit. :) continue to do waht you feel is best. I trust you fully. A 14:59, 19 April 2013 (UTC) :cool about blocks. wish I knew how to stop them fully with captchas :again, I trust your judgement fully. :trying to remove all "deadrising.wikia.com" also - literally thousands of pics! A 20:12, 19 April 2013 (UTC) ::ha! neither! I thought I was doing a shitty job of writing over the watermark in microsoft paint - but maybe it isnt so bad after all! A 20:41, 19 April 2013 (UTC)